A superabsorbent material in general refers to a water-swellable, water-insoluble, material capable of absorbing at least about 10 times its weight, and up to about 30 times or more its weight in an aqueous solution containing 0.9 weight percent sodium chloride solution in water. The present invention relates to superabsorbent polymer compositions which absorb water, aqueous liquids, and blood.
A superabsorbent polymer is a crosslinked partially neutralized polymer that is capable of absorbing large amounts of aqueous liquids and body fluids, such as urine or blood, with swelling and the formation of hydrogels, and of retaining them under a certain pressure in accordance with the general definition of superabsorbent material. Superabsorbent polymer compositions may include post-treatment of the superabsorbent polymer such as surface crosslinking, surface treatment, and other treatment. Superabsorbent polymer particles are particles of superabsorbent polymers or superabsorbent polymer compositions. The acronym SAP may be used in place of superabsorbent polymer, superabsorbent polymer composition, and particles herein. A comprehensive survey of superabsorbent polymer compositions, and their use and manufacture, is given in F. L. Buchholz and A. T. Graham (editors) in “Modern Superabsorbent Polymer Technology,” Wiley-VCH, New York, 1998.
Commercially available superabsorbent polymer compositions include crosslinked polyacrylic acids or crosslinked starch-acrylic acid graft polymers, in which some of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with sodium hydroxide solution or potassium hydroxide solution. A primary use of superabsorbent polymer compositions is in sanitary articles, such as babies' diapers, incontinence products, or sanitary towels. For fit, comfort, and aesthetic reasons, and from environmental aspects, there is an increasing trend to make sanitary articles smaller and thinner. This is being accomplished by reducing the content of the high volume fluff fiber in these articles. To ensure a constant total retention capacity of body fluids in the sanitary articles, more superabsorbent polymer composition content is being used in these sanitary articles.
The present invention relates to superabsorbent polymer composition having long-term color stability, and to methods of preparing the color-stable superabsorbent polymer composition, in particular retaining a measurable whiteness.